zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 46
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise they will be removed. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Dead Hand vs. ReDead Battle of the undead zombie-like monsters that literally suck the life out of the player and can really creep out of first-time players of their games. --Flashpenny (talk) 11:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) : : It just seems like a weak connection to me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) : : Don't like this one really at all. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : The undead, despite the hype, are really quite a boring bunch. Portal-Kombat : : Too many Redead battles this time —'Triforce' 14 16:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Onox vs. Veran Which of Twinrova's generals are better? UberPhoeb 19:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) : : Last time I checked only Onox was a general. That being said I don't really like this fight. Think it might end in a one-sided victory for Onox. --Flashpenny (talk) 20:52, 8 June 2009 (UTC) : : not many have played the oracles set (unfoirtunetly since there one of the best games in the series) and most that have enjoyed seasons and onox better (the only exception is AK). Oni Dark Link 21:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC) : : Err, Twinrova had two main baddies for Link to tackle, and those like that I call Generals (Zant was a general). They aint final bosses, but they r better then all the other bosses. UberPhoeb 00:30, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Unoriginal, uninteresting, possibly one-sided, and I've never really liked main antagonist vs. main antagonist fights anyway. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : XYZ said it all. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well... This fight looks good to me at first, but it'll most likely end up one-sided because people tend to like Onox more. I think it's time that one of the Legend of Zelda games had a female character as a main antagonist (Twinrova and Veran are just working to benefit Ganon). Diachronos (talk) 01:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : No. Just- no. Portal-Kombat : : Diachronos! Some people think Majora is female, I personally think so. Portal-Kombat : : NOt original—'Triforce' 14 16:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : This will just turn into a game war against Ages and Seasons. Oddball 464 23:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ReDead Knight vs. Stalfos Battle of the undead warriors; who's got the upper hand? Diachronos (talk) 00:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : First support on this page. I like this one. UberPhoeb 00:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Weak connection. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Not feeling this one either. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : What's weak about the connection? Diachronos (talk) 01:23, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : The only connection is that they're undead warriors, which in itself isn't a great connection. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : The only thing perhaps more unoriginal/boring than the undead is an undead warrior. Portal-Kombat : : Better than what I've got. It could work. Sincerely, Watcher. : : Too many Redead battles this time —'Triforce' 14 16:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well, I wanted to suggest something else... but I couldn't remember what it was.... Diachronos (talk) 21:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Maggie's Father vs. Jovani Battle of two guys who struck it rich —'Triforce' 14 14:42, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : It's without a doubt the best thing suggested here. Portal-Kombat : : I don't like it that much, but it's miles better than the rest of the fights we're getting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : I dunno, seems a bit one-sided to me... You've got stuck-up rags-to-riches guy with a bizzare, unexplained hatred for mailmen, and he's being pitted against a guy who sold his soul for wealth and ended up being transformed into a solid gold statue with gems for eyes. I get the feeling Jovani's going to be getting most (if not all) the votes. Diachronos (talk) 21:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : No way Jovani could possibly get all the votes. Almost all of them, that's certainly possible, but not all. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ReDead vs. Stalfos Yes, played out, yes suggested many times over, but I'd like to see it, so, why the bleep not? Sincerely, Watcher. : : Too many Redead battles this time —'Triforce' 14 16:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : What's with the ReDead obsession this week? As for this particular fight, I've never liked obvious matchups, i.e. the two main undead enemies, the two main antagonists of the Oracle games, etc. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Third bleepin' ReDead fight. Portal-Kombat : : It's actually the fourth, but I deleted my fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Zant vs. Bellum we've seen that majora is the second favourite antagonist. lets see who's third. Oni Dark Link : : Too obvious—'Triforce' 14 18:30, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Unoriginal, obvious, uninteresting, and then there's that "nobody likes main antagonist fights anymore" rule. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : honestly dont really like this either im just trying to get something rolling. Oni Dark Link 18:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : I think Vaati would deserve more credit, having been in a trio of games as opposed to Bellum's one. And Zant has only been in one game too. Portal-Kombat : : i think itd be one sided with vatti instead of one of the others Oni Dark Link 22:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Ezlo vs. Midna Both of them are Link's sidekicks in their respective games, both hold some sort of political power over their races (Midna is a Twili princess and Ezlo is a Minish elder), both disliked Link during the beginning and came to like him as the game progressed, and both were cursed by the antagonist. Oddball 464 00:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : : Probably the best one I've seen so far. But I can see the results already: Midna's most likely going to win. Diachronos (talk) 00:27, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Comments : So much red :/ UberPhoeb 01:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : Wow, Redeads are the thing to be this week. MaloMart (talk) Well, I'll be deleting my fight once it gets to 5 opposes, so that'll get rid of some of the red.....on that note, wouldn't it be terrible if all the suggestions were bad and we had to go with the one that happened to have the least opposes. Also, since this is the comments section, you don't need the comment template. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) i shouldnt of suggested my fight last week. this looks like the perfect week for it. Oni Dark Link 10:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Well, it looks like the winner will be the one with the least opposes... Portal-Kombat Might be the best way to go this week —'Triforce' 14 22:57, 9 June 2009 (UTC) How do u find out how many mainspace edits u have done? User:Mirror Shield :Go to "My Contributions", change the Namespace to "Main", click on "Search", then count 'em up. Diachronos (talk) 23:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, a much easier way to do it is to go to , type your name in, then look in the amount of edits you have in the mainspace. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::....If only I'd known that earlier.... Diachronos (talk) 00:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC)